


The Lady Merlin

by teprometo



Series: 2012 Summer Pornathon [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, Drabble, Genderswap, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur admires Merlin, but he finds there's something missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week one bonus challenge of the 2012 Summer Pornathon, [Genderswap](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/77953.html).

She's powerful in a way Arthur has not known in anyone, woman or man, with an intensity of will that shatters his self-perception as a knight, as a prince, and at his core, as a man. He catches glimpses of her doing simple things—carrying linens, pouring wine, her black hair swaying gently—and wants to possess her, but he knows she lacks something essential that he'd always long to touch. Prince Arthur has never fancied himself a typical man, and when he dreams of her, he dreams of _him_ —of Merlin, a man who exists only within Arthur’s mind.


End file.
